All I Want For Christmas for You
by TVD112
Summary: This is a Klaroline Christmas story! Its how I imagine Christmas will be like if Klaroline were together!There will be other TVD characters! Its a TVD Christmas story but 90% of it is Klaroline! I hope you enjoy this story. I will greatly appreciate reviews! Fluff!


**Hi guys! Heres my new fan fiction! It is going to be a cute Klaroline Christmas one! The next KC one Ill make is Thanksgiving! :P This might be 1 or 2 chapters. Ill make it two chapters if I get some reviews! And 3 chapters if I get reviews and so on!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S Check out my other story if you're a DE fan 'I Don't Love'. J**

**P.P.S Katherine is actually friends with the gang in this story.**

**P.P.P.S Kol is alive. And Ric and Jenna.**

**P.P.P.P.S This is also a TVD Christmas story, its KC but they're also be TVD characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the flawless TVD or TO.**

* * *

Caroline had just gotten off the phone with her best friend Elena to talk about what they were going to do for Christmas eve tomorrow. They had decided that Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, Kol, Alaric, Jenna and Matt would meet up at Caroline and Klaus' house in the early in the morning.

'Klaus!" Caroline shouted from the kitchen

"Yes love?" He said as he was watching a Christmas movie Caroline had put on.

"Come here!" She shouted as she grabbed all the supplies.

He groaned knowing what was coming and he went inside the kitchen "What?" He asked already knowing what she was going to say.

She gave him a smile "Time to make Christmas cookies!"

He groaned. "Do I have to?"

She nodded. "Yes" She said walking over to him tugging on his hand. "Lets go" She said as an uncontrollable smile formed upon her lips.

"Fine" He said in defeat walking to the counter with her. "What first?" He asked.

"You've never made cookies before?" She said in shock.

"Nope"

Her mouth made an o shape. "Niklaus Mikaelson! We are making a lot of cookies now, you need to learn." She said.

He sighed. "Whatever makes you happy love."

"Turn that frown upside down" She said kissing his cheek and handing him the cookie mix and holding out the bowl. "Pour that in here"

He did as she said and they put all the ingredients in one by one together then he stirred the contents in the bowl.

"Good job" She said taking the spoon and licking some of the batter off of it.

"Love." He said and as she turned around to turn to face him he captured her lips with his own and pulled away after a minute. "You had some batter on your lip" He said as a smirk formed upon his lips.

"Well thank you for helping me take care of that" She said as heat rushed to her cheeks and put the batter on the cookie sheet and slipping it into the oven.

"Were almost done" She said smiling. "Lets go into the living room and finish the movie."

"Caroline I don't even know the movie"

"Oh come on! You don't know the Grinch?"

He shook his head.

"Well lets go then." She said pulling his hand and sitting on the couch with him cuddling up to him. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of her head while watching the movie with her.

"The Grinch kind of reminds me of you Nik."

"Why?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Because he didn't feel at the beginning of the movie, and at the end he does because he's in love"

He smiled at his wife's knowledge of the movie and nodded as he heard a beep from the kitchen.

"I think the cookies are done." He said.

And she jumped up practically squealing. "Yay!" She said before pulling him into the kitchen taking the cookies out of the oven setting them on the counter and getting the sprinkles and frosting.

"Decorating?"

"Yes. Were decorating tomorrow in the morning when everyone comes over" She said quickly.

"Everyone?"

"Oh you know Damon, Lena, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Jenna Alaric, Kol and Matt"

He sighed when she gave him the smile that always won him over. "Oh fine"

She jumped into his arms grinning. "Thank you Nik!"

"Yeah yeah" He said wrapping his arms around her walking into the living room carrying her bridal style. They lied down for a while before falling asleep with Caroline in his arms.

* * *

**Christmas Eve morning 6:00 am.**

Caroline woke up at the sound of her alarm going off. And she groaned pressing 'snooze' on the alarm signaling it to turn off.

"Nik" She said tapping him. "Niiiik!"

He opened his eyes. "What? I was sleeping"

"And now your not" She said with a smug smile upon her features.

"What time is it?"

"6 am"

He groaned. "I didn't know they were coming this early."

"They'll be here in an hour" She said.

He got out of bed and made coffee for himself and Caroline. Caroline and Klaus took a quick shower together and after they got out Caroline turned on her curler and picked out her outfit. Her outfit was beige skinny jeans with a beige striped sweater. She slipped on her wedding ring and applied her make up and by the time Klaus had put on his black jeans and grey long sleeved shirt and slipped on his wedding ring it was 6:40.

"Phew. I've never gotten ready that fast." Caroline said.

"Well you look beautiful" He said pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Well you look breath taking too love" She said in her best accent.

Klaus chuckled. "Almost there"

"We have to straighten up the house" Caroline said.

"Its not dirty"

"Well still, we have to vacuum and clean the counters"

"You clean the counters and Ill vacuum."

She smiled at her husbands helpful trait and grabbed the Windex wiping off the counters as Klaus vacuumed the living room and game room, along with the other living room and when they were done they hung mistletoe all through the house and as Caroline was walking through the door way he grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to her, she responded immediately and threw her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pulled away,

"Merry Christmas love,"

"Merry Christmas Nik"

* * *

It was now 6:55. "They should be here any minute." A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Caroline opened the door revealing Damon and Elena and Elena was holding a tray with fudge on it.

"Hi!" Caroline said "Come in"

They walked inside and put the tray of fudge in the kitchen onto the counter. "Merry Christmas Caroline!" Elena said hugging her best friend

"Merry Christmas!" She said back.

They all went into the living room and sat down; Caroline was putting The Christmas Story on as they heard another knock. Klaus went to the door and opened it revealing Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Rebekah, Stefan, Alaric and Jenna. Bonnie was holding a box of chocolates and Rebekah was holding Candy Canes. They put the food inside the kitchen and joined them in the living room watching the movie.

"Where's Elijah and Kat?" Bonnie asked looking over at Klaus and Caroline.

"I don't know, they should be running late maybe."

About 15 minutes later Elijah and Katherine, Kol came inside and they all sat in the living room.

"You guys are late!" Caroline said.

"I know I know I'm sorry." Elijah apologized.

"You didn't sound sorry from what I heard" Kol announced and they all groaned.

"Too much info Kol" Damon said.

They all looked amazing.

* * *

Elena had on black skinny jeans with one of Damon's black T-Shirts paired with a red cashmere shawl neck cardigan, black beanie and black boots. Her make up was red lipstick, mascara and to top it off her gorgeous wedding ring.

Katherine was wearing a red sweater, with black jeans, black buckled heel ankle boots. She topped it with a black scarf, a red purse and her wedding ring.

Bonnie wore a Stripe Eyelash Jumper with a Top shop Cable Knit V-Neck Cardigan and Ceramic Cashmere Blend Pants topped with UGG Australia Chestnut Classic Short Boots and of course her wedding ring.

Jenna wore a black Off Shoulder Dolman Sweater paired with black Helmut Stretch Leggings and a black beanie. She topped it with black flats and her engagement ring.

Rebekah arrived in a Knitted Rib Detail Crop Jumper, paired with blue skinny jeans, and blue heels, and topped it off with a black scarf and a Tiffany and Co. watch.

* * *

"You guys all look amazing." Caroline announced.  
They all said thanks..

"So can we decorate the cookies!?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline squealed. "Yes!" The girls went into the kitchen as the men stayed in the living room. The girls weren't going to let that slide. The men turned on the play station and popped the disc in before the girls came in.

* * *

Caroline walked over and sat next to Klaus who had the controller in his hand playing Call of Duty with Damon.

"Baby?"Caroline said to Klaus.

"Huh?"

"Come decorate cookies with us" She asked in her sweet voice.

"No. I'm...playing."

"Please?" She asked.

"That's a girls thing."

"No its not. Its a family thing"

"Damn you Damon!" He punched his friends arm ignoring Caroline.

Caroline sighed going back into the kitchen. "Nothing.. he was too busy playing that stupid game. Your turn Elena"

"Since they wont budge with sweet. Ill just shut the stupid playstayion off." She said walking into the game room and un plugged the game station and the men's faces were shocked.

"Get your asses in the kitchen and decorate the damn cookies with us!" Elena demanded and the men could hear the girls giggling.

They all sighed and went into the kitchen and the girls had a smirk on their faces. Caroline couldn't help but feel a bit hurt because Klaus wasn't listening to her, but she had forgotten that Klaus could read her like an open book.

* * *

As they were all decorating Klaus pulled Caroline into the other room .

"Nik what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry"

"For?"

"Not listening to you"

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Its okay" They went back inside decorating the cookies.

* * *

"Here" Caroline said holding up a cookie to Klaus' mouth. He took a bite of the decorated cookie.

"That's amazing" he said.

"And I'm a good decorator!"

She spoke truth. She should be in professional cookie decorating club.

"Yes you are"

After they were done with the cookies they decided that the boys could play the play station while the girls 'talked'.

* * *

They went into the living room and the boys went into the game room..

Elena sat next to Caroline and Kat, Rebekah, Jenna and Bonnie sat on the other couch.

"So..Caroline how are you and Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"Were great Kat. Super great."

They all smiled and Elena touched her arm smiling. "Thats good." She sipped her wine.

"Why do they shout? Its just a stupid game" Rebekah asked hearing Stefan shout at Damon..

"Because there men. They shout over stupid things" Jenna answered and they all giggled.

"So..Guys I have to tell you something" Bonnie said. They all looked over at her raising there eyebrows.

"I'm pregnant" Bonnie announced.

They all widened there eyes in shock and grinned jumping.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said.

"That's amazing!" Rebekah said.

Bonnie put a finger to her lips.

"You haven't told him yet?" Jenna asked.

She shook her head. "I was going to tell him tonight"

We all nodded but we couldn't keep the grin off of our faces.

* * *

**Game Room 12pm.**

"Damn Damon!" Jeremy shouted as he lost to Damon. The only person who had a chance at beating Klaus and Damon was Alaric.

Klaus and Damon high fived each other as they beat everyone once again. Klaus decided to go into the kitchen to grab a beer and he noticed Caroline in their. "Caroline"

She turned to face him. "Hey" she said opening the wine bottle.

"Having fun?" He asked wrapping arms around her waist.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes. Thank you for...everything Nik..I really love you. You know that right?"

He nodded. "I know" He pressed a kiss to her lips and grabbed a box from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Merry Christmas… Eve love"

She smiled opening the box before revealing an 'Infinity' necklace. "Oh my god" she whispered stunned by the necklace. "I love it!" She kissed him again thankfully..

He pulled away after a minute. "Want me to help you put it on?" He asked and she nodded. He moved her hair to one side while wrapping the chain around her neck and clasping it before putting her hair back.

"Thank you." She thanked and she went back into the living room to talk to her friends and mush about her necklace.

* * *

"Klaus what took you so long? We only have a certain amount of time before they make us start helping decorate the tree" Stefan said.

"Heard that!" Rebekah announced from the other room and the men continued.

"Your turn Elijah" Kol said handing the remote to his brother.

"Who do I beat now?" Elijah asked.

"Nik" Matt announced with a smirk on his face.

"Brother on brother...hm..interesting" Damon said looking over at Stefan who just rolled his eyes.

Elijah and Nik sat in front of the screen and pressed "Start Match".

"Wish my brother some luck guys" Nik stated.

"Your gonna need the luck brother" Elijah announced

The match started and 10 minutes later Klaus had won by 30 points. Which in Call of Duty met 3 points.

"Hah!" Klaus said playfully shoving his brother.

Just as Elijah was about to make an 'excuse' Elena came in.

"Time to decorate the tree!" She announced pulling Damons arm.

They groaned and looked at Damon signaling him to get Elena to let them play a little longer. He looked at Elena.

"A little longer?" He said flashing her those beautiful peircing eyes that always won her over.

"Nope. Come on!" She tugged on his arm."Dont make me get Bonnie."

They groaned and Elena pulled Damons arm into the living room where there were hristmas tree lights, tree decorations, and candy canes, cookies, fudge set out.

"Nik get that frown upside down or ill call you the name!" Caroline threatened.

"The name?" Alaric questioned.

"No no dont say it." Klaus pleaded.

"What is it?" Matt asked interested

"Well I called him Santa Klaus."

Everyone bursted out in laughter.

"Yeah yeah, ha-ha."

Caroline kissed his cheek.

"I think its cute" Bonnie said and Klaus slightly glared at her. "What? Im serious"

He shook his head chuckling, "Lets decorate this bloody tree already"

* * *

**Hi again! I hope you guys liked it! If I get reviews, and follows and favorites I will continue this story!**

**Twitter: KlausOnHeels**

**Polyvore: klausonheels **

**xoxo**


End file.
